Jericho's Ultimate Plan
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: The WWE is being forced to cut back on money, including wrestler's pay.It's no where near enough for Jericho and all his necessities. He has a plan to make extra money though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm supposed to be working, but yet again, they cut my hours. How do they expect me to afford all my WWE merchandise when I am only getting in twenty hours a week? Anyway...this story is a two shot..or will be a two shot if anyone wants to read the next part. **

**XX**

It was rare that anything excited the WWE wrestlers. Wrestlemania excited them. Holiday vacations excited them. And announcements by the chairmen excited them, especially when it concerned everyone, such as the one about to take place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat. We have some serious business to attend to before the show begins." Vince watches his employees sit down, and with a heavy heart, continues his speech.

"We got out quarterly earnings in a few days ago, and we are down seventeen million....."

"When I was champion, we were up seventeen million." A voice yelled from the back of the room, cutting Vince off.

"Damn you Cody Rhodes! Shut Chris up." Vince demands. Cody was sitting three rows up from Chris, and was appalled when he got yelled at. This was ridiculous. Chris was a grown man.

"To add to the bad news, I'm going to have to cut down on contracts. Some will be terminated, and the rest of you will just get your downside guarantees." This meant the most any given wrestler would earn is two hundred grand.

"Our ratings have been barely hitting three, and we are increasingly losing viewer ship. I have no choice but to cut back." Vince said nothing else, just walked out of the room.

This was not the kind of announcement everyone was expecting. Was the WWE really doing that bad? Most had no idea, but knew it had to be bad if Vince was cutting back. The older guys, Undertaker, Shawn, and Hunter recall that Vince hasn't done this since 1996, when WCW was killing them slowly. That seemed to be the topic for the rest of the day between everyone.

"My first year here, and my pay is already getting cut." Ted complained, sitting in the locker room with Cody and a few others.

"Two hundred grand isn't that bad. You live in an apartment by yourself, I think you'll survive." Cody didn't understand why all the younger guys were complaining. Very few of them had anyone besides themselves to support.

"Cody, every time I make a gay joke, you're going to have to pay me one hundred dollars." Chris decided.

"Yeah, how about no. I'd be broke in a day."

"But Cody. I recently started getting my thighs waxed, and on top of that is the money I spend on hair products. It cost money to look this damn good."

"Yeah Cody. Cut the guy some slack, he needs the money." Ted said, siding with Chris.

"Chris, I understand you need extra money. Just sit back and think of a way to make money, and any way we can, Ted and I will help you." Cody offered. Ted nodded his head in agreement. Chris laid back on the bench, and began brain storming for ideas.

**XXX**

Cody stood cemented to the floor, with a sad expression on his face. Ted and Manu were blaming him for the loss of the belts, and basically just shunned him from the group. He had never seen Ted like that. He was normally easy going, and nothing got to him. This was different though. Cody knew Ted was pissed at him, and it seemed their friendship was winding down.

"Did you lose your puppy or something?" Cody looked up and saw Randy standing in front of him.

"What?"

"You look like something is bothering you." Randy clarified.

"Ted and I lost the belts."

"So..?"

"So he is pissed at me, and our team is basically over." Cody snapped unintentionally.

"It'll be okay. He's just angry. He's never lost a belt before." Who knew Randy was so wise?

"I guess." Randy let out a small laugh and patted him on the back before walking away.

Cody slowly started walking to the catering room to get a bottle of water before leaving. He got about twenty steps from where he was talking to Randy, when Chris basically side swept him. He hadn't seen Chris since he was begging Cody for money.

"I hear Ted and you are breaking up." Cody looked at him, and saw a grin that covered his entire face.

"How could you possibly know that?" He only told Randy three minutes ago.

"Randy texted Santino who texted Jamie who texted me."

"Oh."

"I have a plan that will fix my money problem, and your personal problem." Chris exclaimed. He was excited, you could tell.

"And that would be...?"

"Did I ever tell you I took film lesson when I was a teenager?" Chris asked.

"No, not that I recall."

"Good, because I didn't. But that doesn't matter, because I have the ultimate plan."

"Which you already told me. So what is it?" How good of an idea could this possibly be? Chris sounded sure it was going to work though.

"You and Ted are going to make a pornography movie, directed by me!"


	2. Ted's not gay Chris!

**A/N- Soooo, this has to have at least one more chapter to it, even though I only planned it to have two. Ah, what can you do though? **

**Warning: Not for hardcore Cena lovers. **

"Cut! Cody, you have to act like you want him." Chris instructed.

"But I don't want him." Cody pointed out, sliding further away from Ted on the couch.

This was not at all what Cody expected when Chris told him he had an idea a week ago. He expected a bake sale, or a car wash. Not a damn gay porn movie with Ted and him. Ted didn't seem affected by it. He just looked at it as a way to earn extra cash. Besides, it's not like they were going to have sex with each other. Ted was secure and confident with his sexuality. Was one gay porno going to that? Hell no. Cody wasn't as comfortable with it however.

"Cody, you're fully dressed, and so is Theodore. All you have to do is look at him like you want him." Chris informed him.

You know what was even worse then the movie itself? The names Chris gave to Cody and Ted. Chris threw around the ideas of multiple names, including: Ice and Tea, Sugar and Plum, Cup and Cake, Candy and Cane, and John and Dave. Finally, Chris settled on the names Peanut and Butter.

"No. I'm not gay. I don't want to do this." Cody protested.

"Alright, alright. I get it. How about this? Visualize that you guys are in the ring, and Cody, just look and touch him like you do in there." Chris instructed. If only Cody would act right now, how he does in the ring towards Ted, this movie would be over already.

"I don't touch Ted in the ring, and I look at him because he is my partner." Cody corrected.

"Christopher, can we hurry this up? I have places to see and people to do." Ted said in frustration. He had been here for two hours, and all that had happened was multiple arguments between Chris and Cody.

"Isn't it supposed to be people to see, things to do?" Cody asked, turning to look at Ted for the first time since arriving.

"Let's just say I do more then see her when we are together." Ted said, smirking while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good, good. So Ted, why don't you just do to Cody, what you would do to whatever girlfriend of the week you have." Chris encouraged. It was hard to take him seriously, as he was dressed in all black, including a berate on his head, with a rolled up script in his hand. He looked more like a French artist then a movie director. It didn't help any that he decided to film all this in his basement, unbeknownst to Jess, who was told they were studying previous matches.

"...Cody doesn't have …. female parts." Ted said, eyeing Cody up and down with a look of disgust on his face.

"THEODORE MARVIN DIBIASE JR! I KNOW THAT CODY DOESN'T HAVE FEMALE PARTS. THAT'S WHY THIS IS A GAY PORNOGRAPHY!" Chris screamed. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his two male leads.

"Chris. This is cool and all, but I'm just not into men. I'm not Cody. I can't pretend to be gay." Ted explained, bored out of his mind. He just want to leave and get a taco.

"I figured that. I told Cody you wouldn't want to do this, especially with him, but he insisted you would." Chris sat the video camera down on the stand behind him, and sighed.

"There'll be other ways to make money Chris. You don't need to make a gay porn movie to make up for the lost cash." Cody said, not even bothering to deny what Chris said.

"Did you ever hear that song "_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_" from the Lion King?" Chris asked, flopping down on the couch dramatically.

"Yeah...."

"WELL I'M NOT FEELING THE LOVE BETWEEN YOU TWO TONIGHT. YOU WANT ME TO GO BANKRUPT."

"Look, if Cody was a girl, I'd do this for you. But he's a man, an I'm just not into it."

"Fine. Ted, your out. Cody, I'll find another man for you."

"I don't want a man. I want a woman too."

"Psh, stop joking. We are wasting valuable time. I need to find someone for Cody."

"Ted, you come up with a list of wrestlers who would be willing to shoot this movie with Cody. You have five minutes." Ted smirked, knowing their was a limited amount of men he could actually list.

"Cody, you have ten minutes to get over what insecurities you have with men, because we have a movie to shoot.

"Christopher, I think I may have an idea." Ted announced.

"I will be the only one who has ideas around here Theodore. I thank you for trying though. But, you can tell me the idea you had anyway."

"Well, I was talking to this girl named Becky. Anyway, she is like John Cena's biggest fan."

"So? You're wasting my time assclown."

"Well, for some reason, she has this magazine, and in this magazine, is non other then John Cena."

"OH MY GOD! LIKE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Chris screamed, less then thrilled with Ted.

"Just listen. Becky considers this magazine the greatest thing in the world, do you know why?"

"Let me guess, because John 'I can not wrestle my way out of a paper bag' Cena is in it?" Chris was becoming sick. Sick of the lack of help from his two male stars.

"There are only twelve of those magazines around the world." Ted continued, ignoring Chris.

"Theodore, if you don't tell me, and tell me quickly, what in the hell your point is, I'm going to walk around calling you Mr. I WASTE JERICHO'S VALUABLE TIME."

"Before Cena got into wrestling, he posed nude in gay magazines." Ted said, finally getting to the point.

"Which means..." Chris was quickly catching on.

"John can star in this movie with Cody!"

"You...are...a...genius." Chris all but tackled Ted to the floor in a hug, thanking him repeatedly.

"I can see it now; John Cena and Cody Rhodes in _Ring Rust_"

"I'll call John for you Chris."

"I'll charge my camera."

" I'll kill myself and get it over with."


	3. Ring Thrust, staring JICWC!

**A/N- I guess I should apologize to Cody and Cena fans for this chapter. Speaking of chapters, there are two left. Review!**

**Remember that this is set while Cena I rehabbing his injury.**

**XX**

"Chris, I've been thinking that we need to change the name of the movie." Ted said. He was recently named "Producer", and was using it to his advantage at every chance.

"No. _Ring Rust_ is a great name, and a name that is staying."

"But it doesn't signify or give any clue to what the movie is about." Ted reasoned.

"Say I actually cared, what were you thinking we could change it to?"

"One simple change, instead of rust, make it thrust."

"_Ring Thrust_?"

"Yes."

"No. Absolutely not. Let the creativeness up to me Theodore, you go back to...whatever it was you were doing." Chris said, still anxious to get this movie started.

"Hey, it's your movie, whatever you want man."

"Did you contact JICWC?" Chris asked, sipping his latte he made Cody run and get.

"Who?"

"CENA! You need to pay attention Theodore."

"I thought Cena's middle name was Felix Anthony?"

"He was being sarcastic. John "I can't wrestle" Cena, was what he meant." Cody clarified, slightly embarrassed he knew that.

"Exactly. So what is the verdict on Cena?"

"Uhh, I couldn't get ahold of him earlier." Ted said.

"Well that just isn't good enough. You get that assclown on the phone, and you do it now." His whole movie was falling apart, he just knew it. Ted wasn't cooperating, Cody was denying he was attracted to Cena, and Chris was getting sick of both of them.

"What's his cell number?" Ted asked, going through his contacts and not seeing John's name.

"867-5309." Cody said, speaking for only the second time in over an hour. He knew John wouldn't agree to this, so he wasn't even worried anymore. Chris would give up shortly on this entire idea.

"How could you possibly know that?" Ted asked, dialing the number.

"Cena and I've hung out a few times." Ted gave him a "yeah right" look, before walking out of the room to talk to John.

"_This is the Champ, in your hearts, and in the ring." _

"Do you answer your phone like that all the time?"

"_Teddy?"_

"It's Ted, moron."

"_Cool. So what can I do for you?"_

"Where are you at today?"

"_Florida."_ Maybe God did love Ted after all.

"Any chance you can make it to Chris's house by three then?"

"_I could be there in ten minutes if I really wanted to be."_ Cena said, shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth. Oh how he loved being out on injury.

"Great. So you'll be here shortly?"

"_Depends. It's not like I talk to you, Chris, or Codykins a hell of a lot, so you must want something."_ Ted was hoping John would just agree to come over, of course it wasn't that easy. Ted wasn't sure how to come right out and ask John to do this favor, it was bound to be a little awkward.

"Okay, look. We know you used to pose for gay magazines, so you're comfortable with being nude, and with other guys, so what Chris and I were wondering was, would you come down and shoot a porn movie with Cody, so Chris could make extra money." Ted was sure John would say no. He didn't present the scenario the right way. John is the biggest thing in wrestling, there is no way he is going to make a movie with Cody. No way in hell.

"_Sure man. I have nothing else to do, plus I'm bored. I'll be there shortly."_ John responded, hanging up moments later.

Ted walked back into the basement with a successful smile on his face. Maybe this movie would work out in the end. If you would have asked him a week ago what he would be doing today, you can bet he wouldn't say shooting a gay porn movie with Rhodes and Cena. Nonetheless, he was glad it was Cody, and not himself. He knew Cody couldn't say no to someone in need. Jericho needed money, so Cody will do what is needed to get it for him. It's a good quality, but bad at the same time.

"So....? Chris asked, looking up from the television screen where a music video by Fozzy was playing.

"So Cena will be here in twenty minutes, and our movie will begin." Cody didn't even flinch. It still wasn't going to work. There was no one to hold the mic beam over their heads so the audience could hear.

"I was thinking Theodore. We need to contact Adam. We need someone to hold a beam over Cody and JICWC." Chris said thoughtfully. Adam would do it, and he lived only a block away. Meanwhile, Ted was laughing his ass off at Chris saying J-I-C-W-C.

"Chris, no. We don't need Adam, we don't need John, and we don't need this movie!" Finally, Cody was sticking up for himself. Ted was almost proud. He would have been if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to see this movie made.

"Listen up Jerky, we need who I say we need, and I say we need Adam. Theodore, call him now, Cody, wait outside for John." Chris instructed, waving his pen around.

"And what are you going to do?" Ted questioned Chris.

"Make more orders for you two."

"Oh, good. Stay busy."

**XX**

Cody waited outside Chris's house, after bypassing Jess and explaining that he needed a little air. Jess understood the meaning of it, he wanted away from Chris. Cody stood on the front porch patiently, hoping traffic kept John from arriving.

He had no such luck.

"We ready to shoot this movie?" Cody's head jerked up at John's voice. Great.

"No, Ted is calling Adam."

"Why?"

"Apparently we need a person to hold the mic beam." Cody explained.

"Good idea. I need to talk to Chris."

"Basement." Was all Cody said. He led John through the house and down to the basement where they could hear Ted on the phone and Chris talking to himself.

"Champs here." Cena announced himself.

"JICWC! About time you arrived. I've been waiting for hours." John raised his eyes in question at JICWC, but didn't ask about it.

"Ted just called me half hour ago." John looked around the basement at all the equipment being used. Chris was surely going to need others to help, besides Adam.

"Do not talk down to the Producer. Talk down to Cody." Before John could respond or Cody could defend himself, Ted spoke up.

"Christoper, Adam will be here shortly, and upon your request, he is letting Vickie at home." Chris smiled approvingly. This is why Ted was producer.

"Thank you Theodore, now while I call a few more people, you show John the script and get Cody to participate."

"Who do you need to call?" Cody and Ted asked at the same time.

"Batista, in case Cena can't perform because of his neck, Hunter, to stop Cody from running, Shawn, because gay porn has to be a sin and he can pray, Kendrick, for backup dancing, Randy, because we need a good looking man to make an appearance, Manu for giggles, plus, we're going to need others to help with production." Chris explained tiredly. It seemed he had to do everything himself.

"You do plan on paying them, right?" Cody asked curiously. He didn't expect anything, but the others surely would.

"Yes assclown, now get to work."

Ted took John to the corner of the room and handed him a script. They read through it together then Ted gave him a few pointers. He explained the scene they were going to film, and all that was required from John.

"Cody personally picked you John." Ted glanced around the room and saw Cody near Chris.

"Really?"

"Yeah Champ, so you should put on a good show." Ted encouraged.

"I'm not gay, you know?" John wanted to make it clear.

"Which is why we are going to have Cody come on to you, instead of the other way around." Ted explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fine."

"Do you feel comfortable with the scene?" Ted asked in his most caring voice.

"Trust me, I've done worse." Ted avoided making comment he so badly wanted to, and just nodded his head.

"LISTEN HERE DAVE. GET YOUR STEROIDED ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Everyone looked as Chris began yelling.

No wonder his doctor suggested blood pressure pills.

"YES YOU'LL GET PAID. BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES." The veins were literally bulging out of Chris's neck. He really needed to calm down.

"Here Chris, I'll call everyone else on your list. John is all ready to go." Ted volunteered.

"Remind me to give you a pay raise Theod...CODY! WHY AREN'T YOU NAKED YET?"

"No one is here yet..?"

"You could be....preparing yourself or something."

"I'll be back Chris, I'm going to call everyone else." Ted quickly left the room so he didn't witness Chris kill Cody.

**XX**

Ted stood outside the house awaiting everyone's arrival. It seemed if they didn't live in Florida, they were doing promotional work in Florida. Everyone he contacted agreed to be here, something that amazed even Ted. About a half hour after he called everyone, they began arriving. Shawn and Hunter together, Kendrick and Manu, and Randy with Dave. Ted greeted them all and led them in the house.

"Don't tell me, Chris invited all of you over to view matches?" Jess asked skeptically. She knew her husband was up to something.

"He did." Ted confirmed.

"I didn't ask you Ted." Ted shut up. Jess had her mother voice on.

"We are here to make money." Shawn finally answered.

"Right." Jess said in disbelief.

"We're serious." Hunter defended.

"I don't even care. Get your friend off my coffee-table." Jess pointed to Kendrick, who was dancing on the table to a song playing on a commercial.

"Save it for the movie, kid." Randy threw him over his shoulder as they all walked to the basement. Jess didn't even get a chance to ask, "what movie?".

John was relieved when Ted walked in with everyone behind him. Cody was annoyed and Chris finally seemed excited.

"About time. Shawn, pray in the corner, Hunter, block the door, Dave, be ready in case we need you, Brian, stand behind the couch and dance on cue, Randy, stand off to the side, we'll use you later, Manu, go turn Cody on or something, JICWC and Cody, get in position on the couch." Chris wasted no time. This movie needed to be shot today. No exceptions.

It was time to make a movie.


	4. What A Stud

**A/N- Watching Cody get his ass beat on Monday inspired this. If you don't take it seriously when you read it, you'll find it funny. At least, the three test readers did. I was unsure about posting this. **

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"_You're looking mighty good there, cowboy." John rubbed his hands up and down Cody's left thigh. _

"_They don't call me a stud for nothing." Cody inched closer towards the taller man. _

"_Stud? Why don't you show me exactly how big your stud is?" John's hand inched further up Cody's jean clad thigh. _

"_You think you can handle me?" Cody asked, grabbing John's other hand and putting it on his chest. _

"_Only one way to find out." John breathed, reaching the button on Cody's pants. _

"CUT! JICWC, you weren't supposed to put your hand down his pants yet! I told you to wait." By now, Cody had jumped far away from John, wanting as much space as possible. He was more than relieved when Chris called cut.

"Ted, can I talk to you for a minute." Cody called his friend over while Chris was yelling at John for getting frisky to early.

"Sure man, what is it?"

"I think we're going to have a problem." Cody spoke quietly, so only Ted could hear.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't thin...it's just tha...I'm not sure I can....you know...get an erection from John." Cody confessed, blushing about four different shades of red.

"Don't worry." Ted turned around to face everyone else.

"Cody can't get it up, and would fill more comfortable if Dave prepared him beforehand." Ted announced, filling the room with snickers from everyone but Cody.

"TED! No, that's not it." Cody was quick to defend himself, since no one else would.

"It's fine Cody, no need to be embarrassed. Some of us prefer tall blondes, and some of us prefer brunettes." Adam chimed in.

"Vince doesn't know what storyline worthiness he is missing right now." Hunter laughed to himself, having been holding it in since John called Cody, cowboy.

"I feel like I should turn around, kneel, and pray, but this is too good to miss." Shawn added, laughing along with his friend.

"Would you rather have Randy, Cody?" Dave asked.

"I don't need prepared from anyone. Remind me never to tell you anything again." Cody whispered harshly to Ted. All eyes turned to the corner when they heard John whimpering.

"Chris! What did you do to him?" Hunter asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"I showed him one of his matches and told him if he didn't cooperate, I was going to make him relive those days."

"That's harsh man, even for you." Randy sympathized with John, having seen some of the mans matches back in the day.

"No Randall, it is not harsh. We have four hours to finish this movie. My wife is going to start getting suspicious after awhile. Now, Cody and JICWC get back on the couch. Brian, the music will begin shortly. Manu....leave." Chris gave his orders and took his place behind the camera.

"Chris, hold up...." Ted whispered something in his ear.

"What the fuck? I've seen Cody get aroused while watching John in the ring before? Why not now?" Again, the focus was put on Cody who was practically shaking on the couch, while John looked at him like he was steak.

"It's fine Chris, just move on." Cody mumbled, already embarrassed beyond belief.

"Don't tell me to do my job, assclown. Now, unbutton your jeans, but leave the zipper up. Pull your shirt down so it covers everything." Cody did as told, and Chris began rolling the film shortly after.

"Start where we left off...and action."

"_You don't waste anytime, do you big boy?" Cody breathed, removing John's hand from his pants. _

_  
"We could slow down. We do have all night after all." John began rubbing up and down Cody's torso as the music began. "I Love the Way You Move" by OutKast blasted through the basement, and Kendrick began to move his body to the beat. _

"_What if I don't want to wait all night? What if I want you now?" Cody asked, rubbing light circles on John's shoulder. _

"_Then I'd ask you why you aren't naked yet?" John began to pull Cody's shirt up, not stopping until it was all the way off. _

"_Why don't you shut up and show me what you can do?" Cody started inching his face towards John's, slowly. _

"CUT!" Cody pulled back right away, hoping this entire thing was over with now.

"Shawn, Hunter, Randy, and Theodore, stop laughing. Brian, stop stripping. You are the dancer, not the actor. JICWC, stop licking your lips, and Cody, act like you mean what you are saying. Do I have to make this movie myself?" Chris asked, looking around the room at the various men.

"How could you make a porn movie yourself?" Young, naive, innocent, Theodore asked.

"WITH MY HAND! Because you know what? Right now, my hand and me would be more entertaining than Cody and JICWC."

"You are absolutely right Chris, and I think you should go through with that plan." Cody began to get up from the couch."

"No, you will finish this movie, and you will make me millions. JUST START COOPERATING."Chris yelled at him.

"Chris, calm down. Your blood pressure is going to rise again." Ted reminded. Chris nodded his head and composed himself before stepping behind the camera again.

"Okay, I'll make this easy. We will do one part today, and the final part tomorrow. Cody, all you have to do today is get naked and allow John to lay on top of you naked. Can you handle that? Please?" Cody wanted to say no. He would have said no. He was going to say no. If it weren't for the way Chris was looking at him, in an almost pleading manner.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Cody sighed, sitting back on the couch, sitting closer to John this time.

"_I've watched you watch me for a long time." Cody commented while tracing his fingers over John's shoulder. They were both shirtless and Cody was slightly shivering from John's hands roaming his bare chest. _

"_I couldn't help myself. You are flawless." _

"_No one has ever told me that before." Cody blushed, lowering his head. _

"_Then no one has ever looked at you." John hooked his finger under Cody's chin, lifting the younger man's chin up so they were eye to eye._

"_You just want in my pants."_

"_Hmm, that could be it too." John smiled, trying to look at Chris out of the corner of his eye so he could see the signal. Finally, he saw Chris nod his head and John's head shot straight for Cody's pants. _

"_Lets get these off." Cody didn't protest, move, or breath as John took his pants off. Cody sat there, now in nothing but his lime green boxers, scared out of his mind. _

"Those are my boxers!" Ted shouted, ruining the mood and the scene.

"SHUT UP TED!" Three people yelled, who they were, Ted wasn't sure.

"Sorry, continue." John hadn't been interrupted though, as he continued on with the scene like he was supposed to. He too, was know in just his boxers.

"_Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?" Cody joked as John laid half on top of him. _

"_Why don't you find out for yourself?" John smiled and leaned his head down towards Cody's. They hesitated for a few seconds, before slightly brushing their lips across each other. _

"_Is that all you got?" Cody asked, looking directly at John. He could see Chris moving around the couch, shooting different angles. _

"_I thought that was all you wanted."_

"_Thought wrong." _

"CUT!" Chris yelled again as everyone sighed.

"Now what?" Shawn asked, removing his fingers from in front of his eyes.

"Someone's stomach is growling. Knock it off." Chris ordered.

"Chris, we have been down here for hours. We are hungry. Lets eat something." Randy begged; he was starting to believe he was starving to death.

"Fine, go order four pizzas. Cody will buy." Chris shut the camera off and sat down.

"Are we done?" Cody asked skeptically, keeping the hope out of his voice.

"For today. Tomorrow, you and JICWC will do it." Chris confirmed, tired of filming for today.

"You mean finish the movie?"

"Yeah, do it."

"What do you mean it?" Cody asked.

"Have sex." Chris looked at Cody waiting for his response.

"I don't think so! You said we wouldn't have to do that!" Ted quietly laughed in the corner as he packed up the rest of the gear, but he didn't say anything.

"You'll do it."

"I will not! I am not sleeping with John!" Cody protested. A kiss here and there was fine, but there was no way he was sleeping with his co-star.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Mhmm, sure. Go pay for the pizza. I've had a long day." Chris leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I won't do it Chris, I won't do it."

"Okay."

"I mean it!"

"Sure."

"You can't make me do it."

"Right."

"I never agreed to this."

"Get away from me. I need my space." Chris ushered Cody away, wanting some peace. That boy talked more than anyone he knew.

"I'm going now. But trust me when I say I won't be back tomorrow." Cody threatened.

"Hm..okay, leave."

"Have him here by eleven tomorrow morning Theodore." Chris called out as the last two men were leaving.

"I'll have him here by ten!" But Chris was already half asleep.

Who knew making a movie was so tiresome?


End file.
